Her lover
by Not So Cliche
Summary: 'Travis has loved Katie since he first laid his eyes on her, but does she love him back' My try on minor-characters story from the Percy Jackson series. A three-part story. Completed.
1. Will you be my girlfriend?

**This is the first chapter of a three-part story. Let me know what you think. Also, I have updated the previous chapters of my other story so please check them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any other places. I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Will you be my girlfriend?**

 **Travis POV**

From the time she first entered camp I was entirely smitten. She was beautiful even though just ten with her beautiful curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail, slight freckles on her cheek area and her forest green eyes that held innocence. She was cute even when she was angry. The first time I met her was when she had to stay in Cabin 11 when she first came to camp and I developed a small crush on her since.

Connor and I had been at camp for two years already because we came when I was 9 and Connor just 8. Our mother was killed in an accident and we were moved from orphanage to orphanage until dad (a.k.a. Lord Hermes) came to take us to camp. Luke had taken us in and loved us like a family. We were well known since our first day at camp because it was rare for a god to have two kids from the same mortal when they are not twins. Also, we were claimed fairly quickly and the fact that we are the camp pranksters led to our popularity gain.

When Katie first came to camp and stayed in Cabin 11, the three of us became good friends- Katie, Connor and I- due to the fact that Katie was clever and she had the best ideas for our pranks and despite her strictness she was actually really nice. Also, her sweet demeanor and overall friendliness didn't make anyone suspicious of her easily so she could easily find out information about our victim. The fact that she could beat both Connor and I in poker despite the fact that she never played it before earned her extra points. She was also only person I talked to about the painful topic of losing my mother, aside from Luke and Connor. The one week she stayed in Cabin 11 felt like heaven to me and we had a lot of fun and I got to know a lot about her. But of course, all good things come to an end, so when she got claimed by goddess Demeter we were separated. She was with her siblings in the Demeter cabin all the time- gardening and talking, getting to know her half-brothers and sisters. And despite how well she fit in with them and happy she looked, I missed her. It was almost like I had never existed for her and I felt like I had lost a great friend. So, guess what? I pranked her for attention because I wanted to be friends with her again. Being a son of Hermes, it was only natural for me to resort to pranking for things I can't achieve any other way.

It first started off slow, I pranked the Demeter Cabin along with Connor. It was just a simple prank, we had fixed an air horn behind the Demeter cabin door and when you walk in the horn goes off. But this was just the beginning, the pranks on Demeter Cabin went from occasionally like for most cabins to almost daily. However, tension in camp was rising because Luke had turned to the dark side, and I felt betrayed. Connor and I had to take up the responsibility of Cabin 11 on our shoulders and the fact that other campers especially the Ares cabin thought that we were turning to Kronos' side too was bad. We did our best to show the other campers that the Hermes cabin was not fighting for Kronos. Katie had to step up as cabin counsellor too when her former cabin leader, Olivia had been killed in an attack against a dracaena. It was heart breaking to see Katie cry along with her cabinmates when the news was announced and even more when Katie went in front to speak about her sister at her funeral. All I wanted was to go and hug her, but I had to stop myself. So, I guess along all the pranks and counsellor duties my crush on Katie developed with each passing day. But this was one thing I didn't tell anyone because once I admit it to anyone, it becomes more real. I didn't want to lose Katie like I lost my mom or Luke.

It had been almost a year since Percy came to camp and Thalia's tree had been poisoned. Also, Tantalus was not helping our case because when we were supposed to protect camp we were having chariot races, but Percy saved the day by getting the Golden Fleece and Chiron was back too.

As days went on the threat was getting more serious. More and more people were coming back severely injured and some even killed. A lot of demigods were going to the dark side and it was terrifying to watch, because we knew those people and we would be forced to fight them. Connor and I continued to prank other cabins so we could release some tension around the camp. Then I found out that Katie liked Michael Yew, Apollo cabin's head counsellor. Of course, this led to increased pranks on the Apollo cabin. And also, the great chocolate bunnies prank on the Demeter cabin. But then came the battle of labyrinth, when we found out that Quintus was indeed Daedalus and a battle had broken out. All cabins fought against any monsters or demigods from Kronos' side. I wished to all the gods that Connor and Katie would stay safe. And so, I fought alongside my brother in the battle and defeated a lot of monsters. The enemy had retreated, but a lot of demigods were killed. Michael Yew being one of them. Katie avoided meeting people other than her siblings and the Apollo cabin. She spent most of the time perfecting her sword-fighting and archery skills. She looked pained most of the times. And it hurt me to see her like this but it was just then that I realized that I was not the only one who hated seeing her like this.

 _He_ hated seeing her like this too, because _he_ liked her too. I couldn't believe how I hadn't seen it before. Anyone with eyes could see how much _he_ was hurting when Katie was sad, and despite that I couldn't tell before that _he_ had a crush on the same person as I did because I was too blinded by my own feelings. I wasn't the only one looking for Katie's attention, _he_ was constantly fighting for Katie's attention too. And regardless of the fact that this was not the first time that Katie caught some other camper's attention, this time was definitely the worst. All the time I had liked Katie I always thought about if I was deserving enough of her, and that's why I never really acted on my feelings. But I knew that _he_ was definitely deserving of Katie, because he was one of the best people on the world and _he_ cared a lot for the people _he_ truly liked. I had to trample my feelings for _his_. So, I watched. I watched as _he_ tried his best to get Katie's attention, and as she laughed along with _him_. As _he_ got to know about Katie.

And then the war was just around the corner and when Percy came back to camp without Beckendorf everyone's hopes were crushed. The prophecy made everyone fear Percy because he held the power to destroy or save Olympus. At the war council, when Percy talked about a spy and Katie said that it could be one of the Hermes' son, I felt a direct punch to the gut because I couldn't believe she would think that of us. So, I blamed Annabeth, Katie's really good friend, which I will admit was a low blow. And before I could think about it we were driving to the Empire State building fighting against monsters and demigods along with other campers and all was forgotten. Soon the war was over and we were back in camp. Thankfully both Connor and Katie were mostly uninjured.

Then again, I watched as _they_ grew closer and all I could do was suppress my feelings when I noticed that Katie liked _him_ back. So, when _he_ asked her out and Katie said yes, I was not surprised. But I was sad and jealous and for once I wished I was Connor.


	2. The giant war

**Hey! I am back…. Also, I will let you guys know that this story is not exactly canon-compliant because of the requirement for the story and upcoming content may make a few people mad at me but it is needed for the story. Anyway, please review and let me know what you guys think of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, or any of the characters except Rose.**

 **The giant war**

 **Connor's POV**

Ever since Katie said yes to being my girlfriend I have been the happiest person on the planet. I couldn't believe it at first but was more than happy to cherish my relationship with her. Katie and I have been on a few dates and are now nearing four months of us dating and during this time I have realized that I love Katie a lot, I just don't know how to tell that to her.

However, Travis does not seem as happy because he seems different ever since the Second Titan War ended. He often stares into space looking dead and miserable and I think that Luke's death has affected him way worse than it has to anybody else. Travis just doesn't seem as enthusiastic about things as he had once been, not even about stealing or pranking. Also, he avoids the camp store as much as he can and now only goes to the Hermes cabin, but I have been noticing that even then he doesn't spend much time there, always sneaking off to the woods or the beach. I know this because I followed him a few times, all he really does is stare out at the ocean or at the trees deep in thought. He doesn't share any of his worries with me, and I cannot believe I am saying this but I feel like Travis is drifting away from me. I tried to reach out to him a number of times but he just pushed me away saying I wouldn't get it. This led to a huge fight between us that lasted for 3 days before he came back apologizing saying that he really felt betrayed by Luke. I accepted his apology because when we first came to camp, I was too small to understand anything and so there was no one to comfort Travis other than Luke, and that was when they developed a deep bond, also I didn't want to lose my brother, my only real family other than dad and the Hermes cabin. However, I did notice that there was something else bothering Travis and when I discussed my concerns with Katie she seemed to agree.

Anyway a few weeks after our big argument in October, Rose from the Aphrodite cabin asked Travis out. Rose is a really pretty girl (not as pretty as Katie though) with strawberry blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes. She is sweet to everyone and loves to know about other couples and talk about fashion. Of course, Travis said yes. However, what strikes me as odd is that Travis never showed interest in Rose before. Also, I have noticed at a few instances that he does not look comfortable to initiate conversation or contact with his own girlfriend, instead he looks like he is thinking about someone or something else. I had tried confronting him about it but he just shrugged it off and said that there was no such thing, I know that Travis is hiding something from me I just don't know what and I need to find out soon.

I have tried talking to Rose about Travis too, and she says that she notices his detachment at times and tells me that even though Travis is an amazing boyfriend and tries his best to please her and is being a gentleman, she feels that he does not like the way as she likes him. I ask her to confront Travis about it and I believe she did because just a week later they break up. And even though Travis is still lost at times it looks to me that a weight has been lifted off his chest.

In December, near Christmas when the entire camp was happy and even Travis looked better, but Percy suddenly disappears and the entire camp was worried for their hero. Everyone does their best to find Percy. We learned about monsters that keep coming back even after dying. About three days after Percy's disappearance, three new kids arrive to the camp and go on a quest to save Lady Hera. We learnt that the new prophecy was going to be true much sooner than expected when Jason tells Camp half-blood about the Roman camp and about Gaea waking up. A giant warship is built for the seven heroes to go across the world to fulfill the prophecy and Camp Half-blood prepares for war, all of us more experienced this time than for the war we had a summer ago. Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Leo leave for the roman camp. A few weeks later, we receive a letter from Annabeth on the hearth when I go to offer a packet of M&M's® to dad like I always do, which tells me to give the letter to Rachel.

Camp Half-blood prepares for war because we got to know that the Roman camp might try to attack on our camp. When the romans arrive, we do our best and fight against them. I was waiting by the sidelines to get into position when I see it, the look in Travis' eyes when he looks at Katie. And I finally find out why the past year Travis seemed so miserable, that is because he was in love with his own brother's girlfriend. I am angry at him suddenly for not telling me the dilemma he was going through, and angry at myself for never noticing what was happening in front of my own eyes. This explains why Travis never gave me any answers when I asked him what was wrong.

Before I could do anything about the situation though, we were led to war. Then we fought and tried our best to save our camp, our home. It was not only dull monsters we were fighting now though, we also had to fight the Roman demigods to protect our camp. It was difficult fighting against Roman demigods because they had a different style but even then, we managed to hold our own against them. However, dueling both monsters and Roman demigods at the same time isn't easy and soon I was at a Roman demigod's mercy. I knew that I wasn't going to survive for too long both I didn't lose hope and fought till I dropped when the kid stabbed me. The pain was unbearable, I wanted to cry out but I didn't have the energy to. I could feel death nearing me and see my entire life in front of my eyes. And suddenly it all went black.

 **Travis' POV**

The war was over, I was heading to see where Connor and Katie were. Even though Katie was now dating Connor, I know I still loved her and looked out for her, I don't think I will ever get over her.

Anyway, while I was walking finding Connor or Katie or some kids from the Hermes Cabin, an Apollo kid came over and literally dragged me. When I got there, I realized that there was a body of someone lying there with really bad wound in their stomach where they were stabbed, the person seemed familiar even though I couldn't see his face. Then someone rolled him over and I saw it was Connor. Seeing him sent a sudden pain in my chest and suddenly I couldn't breathe at all. I was gasping for air hoping that this was true and it was all a dream, a nightmare really. I couldn't stand on my legs anymore, they were trembling. I fell on my knees and reached my hand out to Connor, trying to wake him back up even though I knew it was hopeless.

Suddenly there was someone else by my side trying to wake Connor too, sobbing uncontrollably and my heart ached for her. I lost my brother but she too lost her boyfriend, the one person she loved. And again, I wished that it had been me instead of Connor, because Connor deserved to live. If it was anyone who deserved to live it was him, not just because he was my brother but because he had more to look forward to in life than I ever did. He had a loving girlfriend, a future to look forward too. After he started dating Katie, he had told me a few times about how he dreamed to graduate in college, to propose to Katie and start a family with her because he never really had one in his childhood and he vowed to love his children in the future despite the fact that he didn't really receive the love he needed from his parents. And I really wish I could take his place and that he could live instead of me.


	3. Maybe everything will be alright

**Katie POV**

A demigod's life is never easy and for once I had hoped that the fates would do me justice and bring peace into my life after the Second Titan war. Of course I was wrong, the Greeks invented tragedy so why should I expect anything other than that. Here I was after fighting in another standing in front of yet another dead boyfriend, crying, begging for him to wake up. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Travis doing the same, not wanting to let go of his only family- the one person who he relied on since their childhood and held during all the bad times. My heart ached for myself and for Travis- Connor is, no _was_ , a wonderful person, so full of life always and didn't deserve to die. I couldn't help but blame myself for how this was my fault, everyone I loved was taken away from me- first it was my dad, then my sister Olivia, then Michael Yew, 3 half siblings of mine in the Second Titan war and now Connor too. Maybe it was my bad fortune that led to everyone I loved dying. Travis and the entire Hermes cabin had me to blame for Connor's death.

-Time skip-

It has been a week since Connor's death and since the Giant war ended and today will be the funeral for all the fallen heroes. The entire week I have been locked up in my cabin and my siblings have shown tremendous support all the while. I had wanted to go and talk to the people in the Hermes cabin but every time I tried I couldn't bring myself to face them, although I know I have to see them today.

When it is time for Connor's funeral, Travis goes to the stage first and talks about how he doesn't have his partner in crime anymore and jokes about how he doesn't have to be the responsible one and do Connor's laundry anymore, but through his eyes I can see how much he misses his younger brother. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, his face has lost most of the color and staring into his eyes you can see how lifeless he feels. I empathize with him because I know how important Connor was to the both of us. I go on the stage too and talk about what a fun, caring and loving person Connor _was._ It is almost too much for me to see everyone crying for him and being reminded that he is gone but I will myself to stay through the entire ceremony. Connor's shroud is a beautiful silver one with the caduceus in gold embroidered on it.

After the funeral Travis approaches me and his face looks so much like Connor's that I almost cry out. Travis tells me that Connor loved me and that's why it is his duty to look out for me and that if I ever needed anything I can approach him without any hesitation. I thank him but all I can think about is how can Travis still be so kind to me after how Connor died because of my bad luck.

-Time skip-

It has been 11 months since the Giant war ended and since Connor's death. I feel myself healing everyday slowly but steadily, and a lot of it is all because of Travis' help. After Travis had told me to approach him if I ever needed any help, I had woken up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare where the scene of Connor's death kept replaying, and went to talk to Travis. I told him about my nightmare and about how much I miss Connor and he told me that he had the same nightmare ever since Connor's death too. We started meeting under Thalia's pine tree at midnight every day and talking about Connor. I realized talking about him helped both of us get through the pain and we understood each other and the pain even if we couldn't stop the nightmares. Knowing that I had a friend who understood helped a lot because now instead of the sharp pain in my chest which feels like it is piercing through my heart, I get a dull throb of pain when I think of Connor. I could always count on Travis helping me and being by my side.

About two months after Connor's death, I first told Travis about how I felt that Connor dying was my fault along with the death of all my other dear ones. Travis made me realize that I had nothing to do with any of my loved ones death and how it was just a cruel game played by the fates. I wasn't surprised to find out that Travis had not come to terms with Connor's death himself, he told me how he believed that Connor deserved a long life full of happiness and that he wished he could have replaced Connor. I explained to him how I wanted Connor to be alive as well but not at the expense of his life and Travis slowly understood too that Connor was gone and we had to move on. It is close to being a year since Connor is gone but I know that Travis and I will always love him.

From helping each other with our nightmares and concerns about Connor's death to getting to know each other better and always being there, Travis and I became great friends. However, lately I have been realizing how I think about Travis as more than just friends. His little quirks and his small smiles that are only present around me, have really grown on me now. And despite being Connor's brother, I noticed how different the two are. While Connor was fun, caring and loving, the kind of person who loved to be in the limelight and very imaginative (after all he planned all of the pranks), Travis is kind of shy, a bit more responsible, still as kind and caring as his brother and the executer of all the pranks. The two are so similar and yet very different. I love how Travis comes a couple of times in the strawberry gardens to help me out in gardening and has gotten really good in the past few months, he doesn't do pranks very often now but when he does he always comes to me for ideas because Connor was always the planner of the two.

It isn't like I didn't notice how sometimes when he thinks I am not looking he watches me with a wishful glance and how he zones out since looking into my eyes when I am talking to him. I know that he likes me too but I don't think that I am ready to move into another relationship so soon after Connor's death and I don't think he would want to be relationship with me so soon too considering I was his dead brother's girlfriend, so for now I am happy being just friends with him.

-Time skip by 5 years-

Today is the best day in my life because I just gave birth to Connor Stoll Jr., my first son, named in the memory of his uncle. About 4 years ago, almost 2 years after Connor's death, Travis asked me out to our first date and since then up until last year I was his girlfriend. The entire camp was surprised it took us so long to get together and then thought that we might never act on our feelings. After that both Travis and I moved to the city where I completed my education while Travis set up his own business, and we moved in together. Of course we had our up and downs and our share of fights but Travis and I strived through it all, and last year in early January he finally proposed to me when we were visiting camp for Christmas and New year's break, by March we had been married. Of course I said yes. When we found out we were having a baby we were beyond excited about it. We were later contacted by Nico when he found out about the pregnancy and he told us that Connor had chosen rebirth and that it is possible that our baby might be Connor reincarnated, and were beyond delighted by the possibility.

Now looking at my baby for the first time with my husband by my side, I notice how my baby's eyes are just like his father and late-uncle's and tears spring to my eyes because I know this is the same Connor I loved and the same Connor who was my husband's brother.

 _The end._


End file.
